unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Roman
Gabriel Roman was the secondary antagonist in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. A crimelord and treasure hunter, he hired the services of the mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, who became his lieutenant, and the pirates led by Eddy Raja, whom he soon dismissed due to him being a "superstitous idiot". Weapon(s): .38 Revolver w/ Snub Nose, PM - 9mm (first trailer only)﻿ Overview Roman wore a white shirt with blue stripes and rolled up sleeves, and beige pants with brown leather shoes. He carried a snub nosed .38 revolver in a holster on his belt, which he kept on his shirt. He seemed to be in his late fifties to early sixties. He spoke with a calm English accent. History Sometime before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Forture, Roman made a deal with or loaned Victor Sullivan - "a lot of money" - which can be presumed was used to fund Sully's Bar and Sully's Plane. Roman also gave Sully a dead line in which to pay back the money or meet the terms of a deal. It is also known that sometime in the past, Roman found Atoq Navarro in a slum and later made him his lieutenant, he also hired Navarro to help him find the fabled treasure of El Dorado. It is not known what else Roman did before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Journey in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune During the course of the game, Roman and Navarro followed Nathan Drake, Elena Fisher, and Victor Sullivan around certain parts of the island that was believed to hold the fabled treasure of the lost city of gold, El Dorado. The two first appeared before Nate outside an old German U-Boat caught in the Amazon River. Nate, after accidentally setting off a torpedo inside the boat, swims back out to meet Sully, only to be greeted by Roman and Navarro, who hold the two at gunpoint while their mercenaries are scattered around the area. Roman reveals that Sully owes him money - "a lot of money" - and that he had mentioned something about the "find of a lifetime". This intrigued Roman, and so he hired Navarro to aid him in finding the treasure in question, the fabled El Dorado. Nate relinquishes the kriegsmarine map he found in the boat, and Roman prepares to shoot Nate in case they "need a reminder." Sully intervenes, and Roman shoots him instead. Suddenly, the U-Boat explodes from the torpedo Nate had set off, knocking Navarro and Roman to the ground. Nate escapes with his adversaries in hot pursuit. He soon meets back up with Elena, who goes with him in Sully's Plane to the location of the treasure described on another map Nate got in the U-Boat, the missing page from the diary of Francis Drake. Their plane is shot down by Eddy and his pirates, and the two end up separated and lost on the island. Eddy eventually captures Drake as he searches for Elena, but she manages to rescue him. It is later revealed that Eddy is also working for Roman, but his men are getting killed by an unknown source. Roman believes that Eddy is crazy and dismisses him and his men. It is also revealed that Sully had survived getting shot by Roman since the bullet hit the diary in his shirt pocket, and was now "helping" Roman and Navarro find the treasure, but was really just trying to mislead them. Roman soon discovers that Nate and Elena have rescued Sully and searches for them. Eddy is killed by the same creatures who have been killing his men, the Descendants, who were actually the Germans and Spaniards mutated by El Dorado's curse years ago. Roman and Navarro capture Elena and keep her as a hostage to keep Sully and Nate from "trying anything creative." The two eventually find Navarro and Roman in a chamber below the island's Monastery, having found the treasure, the gold statue of El Dorado. As Nate and Sully draw their guns, Roman's men take aim at them instead. Betrayal and death Roman is impressed by the statue's craftsmanship, and Navarro goads him to open it, as the "real treasure" is inside. Roman takes his advice and opens the statue, which is a coffin for a rotting corpse, the mummy of El Dorado. As dust from the mummy is inhaled by Roman, who starts coughing and gasping for air, Navarro smiles, as he knows what is happening. Roman's eyes turn black as he mutates into a Descendant and attacks Navarro, who calmly shoots him through the head; he had planned to betray Roman all along and sell El Dorado's mutigen as a weapon. Everyone leaves the island as the Descendants attack and Navarro attempts to escape with the statue. Roman's body, his eyes still blackened from the curse, is left dead in the chamber. It is unknown what happens to his body. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Gabriel Roman does not appear in Uncharted 2's single-player mode, although he can be played in the game's multiplayer mode. On February 25, 2010, the Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack was released on the PlayStation Store for purchase, which included Gabriel Roman as a multiplayer villian skin. His voice actor Simon Templeman has returned to give Gabriel Roman a voice and new lines for multiplayer. Some notable unique quotes include "I'll be a monkey's uncle!" or "Well, shit my pants!" Gabriel Roman.jpg Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Uncharted Category:Deceased